


'That's okay.'

by Hetalia1912



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Age Play Little Choi Junhong | Zelo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Bang Yongguk-centric, Caregiver Hyungs, Choi Junhong | Zelo-centric, Debut Era, Family B.A.P, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, OT6, Pre-debut, Protective Hyungs, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, Yongguk is a good leader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: B.A.P Ensemble/B.A.P Ensemble, Bang Yongguk/Choi Junhong | Zelo, Choi Junhong | Zelo & Everyone, Choi Junhong | Zelo/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	'That's okay.'

**11:05 AM**

Junhong had been having an off day so far to be completely honest.More off than usual actually.

First of all,none of his hyungs woke him up so he could go to practice.When he had finally woken up,all his hyungs weren't in the dorm anymore,having gone to the practice room without him.


End file.
